The Flame's Darkness
by Winter Foxx
Summary: After being promoted to lieutenant and unit commander of chicago's homicide division, Caroline Forbes' job does not become any simpler. With a serious case coming under way, the station has no choice but to request help from the FBI who sends over their top man, Klaus Mikaelson. Being as headstrong as she is, Caroline refuses to be out-shined by some smug federal agent. [Klaroline]
1. Chapter 1

With her head held high and a strut to her walk, the newly promoted Lieutenant determinedly marched through the department towards the office – her new office.

"Good morning, _Lieutenant_ Forbes."

"Good morning, Sergeant Salvatore." She greeted, walking past his desk. Oh, it sure felt good to be finally succeeding above none other than Damon Salvatore. She couldn't help the victory grin that found its way upon her lips after he was no longer in sight. Both were at each other's throats, fighting over the vulnerable position only days ago. Now, she was his superior.

She opened the door to her _new_ office and took her surroundings in, highly pleased with what she was seeing. She paced to the desk to set down her box of items she had been hauling around. She carefully began gathering objects out of the box while placing them accordingly on her desk.

A soft knock on her door suddenly caused her to turn around.

"Well, how does it feel?" The man asked, examining the new name plate plastered to the door.

She grinned, leaning back on the desk, "It feels incredible, Stefan – I mean, _Detective_."

Stefan, who was one of Caroline's closest friends in the department, had been recently promoted to detective. He also happened to be Damon's younger brother.

He crossed his arms and rested his shoulder against the door frame. "It better, you sure as hell deserved it after the Passwater Brother's case."

Caroline coughed, hiding the painful flicker her body felt after hearing those words. She pushed the unwanted memories away from that particular case. "Yes, well, I'm just relieved that it's finally out of our hair and has been suitably dealt with. But congrats to you!" She praised, changing the subject.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." He tapped the door frame and returned to his own desk out front.

Caroline took in a deep breath and slowing exhaled. She then finished unpacking her box and went to open the curtains of her sliding windows. The sun entered the room, illuminating the aura. She also went and opened the window blinds to her office, so she could see the rest of the station floor. Both Salvatore brother's desk were immediately outside her office with the rest of the officers following.

After everything had been neatly established in the fashion she approved of, she had one last order of business to take care of. She slowly went to sit behind her desk for the first time. She let the cushion of the chair take her in as she rested her hands comfortably in her lap. Yes, she thought. She could get used to this.

:.:

As the day went on, Caroline finally received her first call as lieutenant. There was a reported body found in a dumpster behind a bar. It was simple enough that she could remain behind her desk, although the urge to go out ate at her.

There was a strict knock at her door, "What's up, blondie?" Damon asked in his usual smug tone. Caroline wasn't surprised that he wouldn't regard her any different now that she was his supervisor, so to speak.

She rolled her eyes, "A bartender from Hawkeye's called about a body found in a dumpster. I want you to take a support team to check it out. Stefan can partner with you, if you prefer, but I also want to get the newbies Tyler and Matt out there as well."

"Look at you all high and mighty now." He smirked. "It suites you."

Caroline kept her unfaltering eyes on him, not giving in to his game. In the past, they would always bicker about these types of things. However, it was time for her to grow up. She retained her stare.

He groaned, defeated. "Fine, I'll take the kiddies out to play."

She, for one of the first times, was utterly shocked that he did not continue to protest or mock her. It was so un-Damon like to do so.

"Damon…I know that it can be difficult for you to take orders especially when you believe that you should be giving them, and I really appreciate your professionalism."

He's eyes widened for a moment and he cleared his throat, "Thanks, blondie." He looked around the room while he now narrowed his eyes, "Seems a little out of your style, doesn't it?" And his old self was back in an instant.

"Don't worry, I'll be adding more later on." She paused for a second and reached for a stack of paperwork that needed to be completed soon. "Be sure to let me know when you find out about that body."

Damon nodded and walked out of her office. "Alright children, everyone gather around." He announced as he closed Caroline's door behind him.

For the remainder of her shift, Caroline only received minimal cases that were cleaned up in the days work. Knowing that leaving early at the end of the day would be a rare occasion in her future.

Caroline went to the gym after work, her usual routine. Ordered takeout when she was finished and headed home to her apartment to catch up on her shows.

She woke the next morning and got ready for the day. As she got out of the shower and into a decent outfit for work, she turned on the TV. It mostly served as background noise while she prepared a small breakfast with coffee. However, the story that was being reported on the news caused her to stop sipping her coffee and turn up the volume.

"This just in, a couple made a horrifying discovery late last night when they reported yells and screams to the police once passing an unusual house. By the time the police arrived, the loud _noises_ from within the house ceased. Upon entering the house, the authorities reported a horrendous smell to which they discovered dead bodies within the building and have located at least 14 bodies so far. Around the clock salvage efforts are still under way."

Caroline set down her cup of coffee, giving her full attention to the news station as she watched body bag after body bag being carried out of the large house.

"So far, the authorities have no clue as to who that criminal might be as most bodies have been deemed unidentifiable from multiple mutilations done to them."

Caroline had tuned everything out at this time, until the sound of her phone going off broke her connection with the TV.

She quickly answered, "Hello."

It was Elena, a good friend of Caroline's and who was also a journalist. "Caroline, I'm sure you've already heard the news…" She sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now…Wait, where are you?"

"I'm down here now. It is beyond crazy."

"I can only imagine. I haven't received a call yet so I'm thinking the other departments are trying to handle it." Caroline stated.

Elena seemed to sigh with relief, "Look Care, if you get dragged onto this…I just want you to know that I'm here for you. It wasn't that long ago with that other case…"

"Thanks, Elena." Caroline quickly cut her off before she could speak any more about it. "But I have to get going, I'm sure it's just going to be wild at the station today."

"Good luck." Elena bid and hung up.

Caroline hung up and turned the TV off, leaving her half cup of warm coffee on the counter. She quickly left her apartment and made her way down to the station.

Luckily, her department wasn't needed in the investigation of house bodies yet. She went about her normal day and dealt with all the call ins.

However, two of Caroline's lab techs, Bonnie and Jeremy, were both called to the case as the other department's forensics were becoming swamped. Caroline finished her day's work with what seemed to be a blur.

The next day, Caroline arrived at the station to be greeted with various mummers of rumors. She stood by the Salvatore brother's desks collecting some paperwork.

"The buzz in the halls is that the feds are coming in on the _death house_ _killer_ case." Stefan revealed to Caroline as she picked up a stack of papers.

"_Death House Killer_?" Caroline repeated, "Seriously? Isn't it a little lurid?"

"Not only that but they found an additional four bodies with 5 confirmed." Tyler spoke from his desk in the front of the office. "Even found some in the damn walls."

"Pipe down, you hound." Damon muttered to Tyler and brought his attention back to his brother, "Any idea who the FBI is sending in, Stef?"

Stefan looked up, as if searching the air for his answer, "I forgot…Wait, something Mikaelson?"

Damon's eyes shot open as he sat up in his chair, "'Mikaelson', as in _the_ Klaus Mikaelson? You're not telling me you don't know who he is?"

Stefan shrugged in his chair. Damon threw his hands up in the air with disbelief.

"The dude's pretty much a fucking celebrity!" Tyler yelled.

Damon glared back at Tyler to be quiet. Tyler held up his hands and turned his chair back around to his desk.

"He has a perfect record." Matt spoke, sitting behind his desk across from Tyler. "He's broken every case he's been given."

Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who Klaus Mikaelson was. "Whatever, just some excuse to make us look bad. We can so handle this case."

"Not according to the chief." Damon amusingly pointed out.

"We'll see about that." She stacked the rest of the papers and took them into her office and began her work.

Much later in the day, Stefan came walking through the floor and got everyone's attention. "Captain's coming up with that FBI guy. And he's got hell of an entourage."

Caroline looked up from her desk and saw as the others all went to sit down and await the newcomer.

The chief deputy soon entered into the homicide unit's doors and everyone gathered around to what he was to announce. Caroline stood up and walked to her office door to listen.

And there he was, none other than Klaus Mikaelson dressed in a black suite with a black tie, looking slick as ever. He walked through the windowed hallway outside the department as a group of men followed behind. He disappeared into the conference room.

Caroline noted that he definitely looked better in person, compared to the pictures in the magazine and online articles she's read about him.

"Okay everyone, listen up." The chief deputy spoke, catching everyone's attention as the celebrity figure had passed. "Briefing room in five minutes for story time." He turned around and walked back out into the hallway.

"Thanks, Captain Saltzman." Caroline uttered and went to quickly organize her desk and gather up a notepad and pen.

Everyone gathered in the briefing room in precisely five minutes. Caroline was one of the last to enter and went to lean against the side wall besides a few fellow officers. Although she was vital, her division was actually the aim of the meeting as they all sat in the chairs in front of the captain.

Captain Saltzman commenced his presentation once everyone had gathered. "Alright, the Death House Killer case will now and hence forth be dealt with us here." He opened with while slowly pacing in front. "The FBI has been very generous enough to send in their top man, special agent Niklaus Mikealson to assist us in solving this appalling crime."

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back while he eagerly waited for the captain to hand the reins over. A slight smirk making its way on his face.

The captain continued, "As of now, we have no leads on who the suspect may be since the house checked out to an older couple who had passed away a month ago. It seems our killer used the house to dispose of the bodies, sadly including the old couple. Now, this will not be a jurisdictional standoff. This will be a radiating example of two great agencies working together for the public good. Agent Mikaelson, they're all yours."

"Thank you, Alaric. Hello everyone." Klaus smoothly spoke.

Caroline had never heard him speak before, and never would have guessed he had a british accent. She crossed her arms over her chest while holding onto her notepad, watching from the side of the room as he took the spotlight. It was hard not to get drawn into his discussion with his stunning accent.

She listened as he went over the basics of desiring to get everyone in every department on board and caught up to speed so that he can form a task force and find the criminal.

The rest of the conference consisted of going over findings and clues in the field. Caroline was becoming bored as she had been secretly keeping up with the case in her spare time, this was old news to her. She brought her notepad out and began to scribble random pictures.

In the meantime, she debated leaving and preparing herself for tomorrow. She didn't even want to think about the craziness tomorrow would be creating. The department would be flooded with families from the area who've had relatives go missing in the past few years since the body count of the Death House had reached 18. Not to mention all the reporters that will be stalking about the station.

She mentally sighed as the conference seemed to be drawing to an end and she could return to her office and continue with the rest of her day.

As soon as the presentation ended and lights were turned back on, Caroline left the meeting room and walked back through her department and into her office. She had a warrant to review and sign for Stefan.

Minutes after she left, everyone emerged out of the conference room and resumed their daily work. Caroline quickly finished assessing the warrant. She stood up and walked out to Stefan's desk and placed it on top of his file organizer.

"Thanks Care." He spoke without looking up at her, too busy on his computer.

"Yep."

Caroline turned around only to lock eyes with none other than Klaus. He was standing in her doorway, apparently awaiting her. She was startled for a brief moment but quickly recovered her composure as she approached him.

"Niklaus, is it?" She asked once she was close enough.

"Please, call me Klaus." He requested.

"Certainly, Klaus. Can I help you?" She sharply asked.

He crossed his arms and did not answer back right away. Caroline was growing rather impatient.

"I'm here for the files of your force." He simply specified, "As I had previously stated in my meeting."

Caroline's face slightly flushed, knowing he must have declared that when she was off in her own mind not bothering to pay much attention. How delightful, already setting a bad impression on the freakin' FBI of all people.

She quickly shook her head and let out a small chuckle, "Right, of course. Let me grab those for you."

He moved out of her way and followed in the office after her. She quickly unlocked the file cabinet and dug through the files until she found what he required.

"Here they all are." She handed the stack over.

His dark gaze never bothered to check the files, only kept his sights on her. "Much appreciated, love. Now, what was your name again?"

"It's Caroline."

"I look forward to working with you, Caroline." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out to his recently set up office down the hall.

Caroline walked to the back of her desk and let out a breath she had been holding for some time. She only looked back up to see Damon walking in.

"So, is he not freakin' amazing or what?" He asked after making sure Klaus was out of earshot.

Caroline scoffed, "He seems alright. Although, slightly cocky. I can see why you look up to him so much."

"Please. I can out-cocky any son of a bitch any day."

"Mhmm, right." She laughed.

Stefan suddenly peeked his head in Caroline's office, "Hey boss, are you joining us tonight at Cheryl's Pub?"

"I'll see." She wasn't really feeling up to going out. If she were to go out, she would definitely need to stay late and get work done which meant no gym time. On the other hand, a few drinks before tomorrow's sure to be busy day would be much welcomed.

"Blondie, what other plans do you have besides Chinese takeout and sweating your ass off?" Damon mocked.

She wanted to protest but going up against both brothers would only end badly for her. "Ughh. What time?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: as you can see my other vampire diaries story, _is it wrong?_, is currently on hiatus while i find inspiration. in the meantime, the thought for this story suddenly came to me and i couldn't resist in writing it. hope you enjoy!**

**please let me know what you think!**

**follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 7:30pm and Caroline felt that she would be all caught up for tomorrow. She properly stacked her papers into a neat file on her desk and began packing up for the evening. Both Salvatores had already left for the day, along with most of her floor.

Caroline closed her door behind her when someone caught her eye.

"Bonnie, what are you still doing here?" Caroline was somewhat surprised.

Bonnie had been pacing around near the lab rooms, appearing to be deep in thought. She quickly looked to Caroline after hearing her voice.

"Oh hey, Caroline." Bonnie smiled, but it seemed utterly forced.

"Everything alright?" Caroline tried studying Bonnie's concealed troubled expression.

Bonnie sighed while she glanced to the ground. "Everything's fine. It's just this case is driving me up the wall. I mean, I'm practically everyone's bitch now."

"Why don't you head out? I think you've done enough for today." Caroline expressed. "Or if you want, you can join me and some others for drinks."

Bonnie chuckled, "Nah, that's alright. You go ahead. I'm just waiting for a test to get done and then I'm heading out."

"Alright, but you're leaving after!" Caroline instructed and began heading for the hall.

"Have fun!" Bonnie called back to her and entered into the lab area, her vexed self promptly returning.

Caroline walked down the hall heading towards to elevator. She pulled out her cell and looked through her messages, reading as she walked.

She was about to respond to one when she suddenly collided with someone else who happened to be walking out of a room on her right.

"Shit." Caroline uttered as her phone dropped down to the floor while she held onto the other person to catch herself from falling. As she regained her steadiness, she caught sight of who she was clutching onto.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She quickly let him go and backed away, lifting her purse back up onto her shoulder.

Klaus straightened his shirt, appearing unharmed from the impact. He was no longer wearing his suite jacket. He gracefully reached down to the floor to retrieve the fallen phone. Caroline couldn't help but stare down at his gorgeous golden tousled curls.

She also couldn't help that her eyes caught a glimpse of his bicep muscles bulging from his shirt that had the cuffs rolled far back. She quickly had to pause her wondering mind.

Compared to most federal agents, he was young. Caroline is still getting over the fact that someone so attractive would be sent here. The mystery behind him was beginning to plague her. He honestly could be doing anything, but why the FBI?

"I believe this is yours, sweetheart." He handed her the phone, his charming blue eyes peering into hers.

"Thanks, and sorry again." Caroline grabbed the phone and quickly tossed it into her purse. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

"So, late night?" She cheekily asked. Then she mentally pondered, why was she making conversation with him when she was expected somewhere?

"Nearly finished establishing my task force." He threw his hands in his side pockets while giving her a slight smirk. "It's not much, but it shall suffice."

Caroline hastily narrowed her eyes at him, no longer crediting into his charm or neither his obvious ridiculing. "Tell me again why is it we called you in?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips, trying to appear relatively threatening.

He cocked his head to the side, "Well to be completely honest, this isn't the first house that's been found in its current condition. We've tracked down locations in different states with similar discoveries, all the way to how the victims were killed." He paused for a moment while he let her process the information. "And, what can I say, I'm just remarkable."

"Seriously?" She wanted to throw her hands up in the air but kept them at her hips.

"What's wrong, love? Afraid to be outdone?"

She couldn't believe him. A mental image of her hitting him blistered into her head. "Ha. Like that will ever happen. And what, you, big top agent, can't solve the case?"

He took a step forward, beginning to invade her personal space, "I'm slightly offended that you don't have trust in me. Sometimes, something so beautiful and yet so _vicious_ can take time until the pieces come together. Like they say, 'the criminal is the creative artist; the detective only the critic.' It is our job to wait until the artist makes a mistake."

Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine. However, she wasn't going to allow him to indulgence in her impotence. "Yeah, well waiting around isn't going to help those who he's probably after right now." She huffed.

"All in due time, love. And please, be cautious. I've labored too greatly for this case to be royally fucked up by some rickety team. It tends to happen with every new department." He groaned through his accent. That damn accent.

She gasped to his remark, "Oh believe me, there will be no _fuck-ups_ from us. Perhaps the fault was yours in the past? You ever think about that, hotshot?" She hissed back, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Doubtful. Anyway, I should return to work." He stated.

By the look from his glistening eyes, and the corners of his lips slightly raised, Caroline could almost believe that he was being amused by their conversation.

"I guess so. Well, I'm late. Have fun forming your task force." She mocked and walked past him, heading straight for the elevator without looking back.

Klaus's eyes followed after her as she marched past him. He grinned to himself while shaking his head and continued on down the hall. He's never had a lieutenant stand up to him before. And she was a feisty one.

:.:

"He's such a dick!" Caroline yelled while she massaged her temples.

"Oh com'on! You two got into it and now he's the worst human being ever?" Damon downed the remainder of his drink and waved the bartender over for another.

"He's just so arrogant, self-gloating and…rude!"

"He can't be worse than Damon, here." Tyler mumbled.

Damon shot Tyler a severe look from across the bar, "Why are you even here?" The men continued glaring at one another.

"He's just doing his job, Care." Stefan assured, sitting next to her. "Like you said, he's worked the case before. I'm sure he's just strained from it. That's all."

Caroline stopped rubbing her head and looked over to Stefan, her mood lightening up along with her escalating headache. "He doesn't have to be a complete ass about it."

"Yeah, well. What are you going to do?" Stefan verbally asked while he sipped from his glass, looking away from her. "Just don't piss him off. He basically has authority over you."

"Whatever." She sighed and took a drink.

Damon suddenly stood up and walked to the bar's entrance where a new group of people had just entered. They shook hands and followed Damon back to the bar.

"Does he really need to be buddy-buddy with the captain?" Caroline glared at Damon and Alaric who sat down a few seats away from her and Stefan. The additional men took their seats next to Caroline.

"Drinking buddy, actually." Stefan corrected as he began to watch the TV above the bar.

Caroline needed to change the subject from work, she didn't come here to converse about it. She then looked back to Stefan, her expression now becoming mischievous as she set her drink down.

"Sooo. Been talking to a certain brunette journalist?" She lightly nudged him in the ribs with her elbow while raising an eyebrow.

Stefan was caught off guard and nearly choked on his drink and had to quickly set the glass down. "How do you know about that?" His voice noticeably raspy.

Caroline laughed, "Duh! Elena's like only my best childhood friend. We tell each other everything."

"Uh, right." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, we've been talking."

"And?" She pressed, growing with undying anticipation.

He chuckled, "It's going well. We, uh – actually have some plans for this weekend. That is, if the new case allows it."

Caroline clasped her hands together, "Ah that is so sweet!"

"So I guess we'll see where things go from there." He said with a smile.

It was hard for Caroline to contain her excitement. Knowing that two of her best friends were hitting it off was a victory. Especially since she's the one who secretly set them up.

After conversing for another hour and saying a few words to the captain so he wouldn't feel like she was ignoring him, Caroline decided to call it a night. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea since it would be a long day tomorrow.

The following day, citizens from the Chicago area and miles out had gathered at the station who had a family member go missing in the past and is still foregoing. The line was enormous and the clamor they were making was beyond deafening. At least every person there either had a photo or some sort of old toothbrush or comb from their missing relative to retrieve DNA.

Caroline felt a sense of relief wash over when she found out that she did not have to deal with them. She fortunately avoided the press and pushed her way through the crowd and walked into homicide.

"This is going to blow." Damon muttered as he tried organizing his messy desk. He, unfortunately, was one of the lucky ones to help handle the citizens. A few other officers, including Matt and Tyler, also had the undesirable privilege of the strenuous task.

Before they would commence however, Chief Deputy Alaric had an announcement early in the morning for the homicide department. He stood in the middle of the department floor, awaiting for everyone's undivided attention.

Caroline was already out on the floor so she sat on ledge of Damon's desk and crossed her legs. Her eyes caught onto the captain and then to the man standing next to him. Klaus. Their conversation from last night has not slipped from her mind. She shot daggers at him.

"Easy, Barbie." Damon whispered, detecting Caroline's hostility role off her in waves.

She ignored him.

Klaus stood nearby the captain while he regarded the floor. Once his eyes caught sight of Caroline, he simply nodded his head. She silently groaned with repulsion and rolled her eyes.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Alaric announced while scanning the officers before him, "First, I want to express how grateful I am for the work you've all been doing on this horrific case. And with the aid of the FBI's best man hunter, we should expect to have answers soon."

Klaus had been holding onto a file. When Alaric looked to him, Klaus handed it over. Alaric then promptly continued with his speech.

"Since we all cannot focus solely on the death house killer, we shall be splitting the resources in the departments up while the daily work of this precinct continues to serve the public. Agent Mikaelson has requested the ensuing officers for his joint task force."

Alaric brought out the list and began reading it off, "Officer Samuels, Sergeant Salvatore, Officer Lockwood, Officer Donovan, Detective Connors…" He listed off a few more before concluding. "Those who I just called off will report directly to special agent Mikaelson. Now, let's keep our eyes and ears open for this criminal."

Caroline glanced down to Damon, "Look at you, working with the FBI now."

"Perfect opportunity for me to shine." He grinned while he stood up from his chair, getting ready to follow Klaus' lead.

Klaus leaned in to say something additional to the captain, "I would also appreciate if your lieutenant would consult with me."

Klaus then looked to Caroline, giving her a wink. Her mouth hung slightly open, she was getting ready to pounce on him. Claws and everything. Damon couldn't help but snicker when he saw her reaction.

"You were saying?" Damon snorted and patted her back as sympathetically as his cruel self would allow.

The captain nodded, "You heard him, Forbes. Now everyone get to work."

Caroline wanted to object to Alaric, but he was already out the door leaving a smirking Klaus standing in front of her.

Caroline shook her head with disbelief, what game was Klaus Miklaeson playing? She lowered her head as she walked with Damon to follow Klaus.

Everyone who was called off on Klaus's list followed him down the hall to the room that was set up for the death house case, otherwise known as his new large office. There were white boards that surrounded the outsides, each with a number to match each of the 18 victims. Klaus's other FBI associates were already waiting in the room, standing off to the side.

Klaus turned to face his audience, or his own personal recruits. They gathered in a semicircle around him.

"So, for those of you who don't already know, I'm a fed. You could probably disclose by the expensive suit I'm sporting."

Caroline could not help but roll her eyes. Was this guy being serious? Yes, it was a handsome suit. But openly admitting it and expecting others to admire was a bit too much.

"The gentlemen in the back, who are also in suits, are feds as well. However," He briefly paused, eyeing Caroline for a moment, "whether you are in a suit or not, we're now a team."

Caroline held his glare for a moment before she had to look away and to the wall.

Klaus then walked to one of the many whiteboards in the back of the room. One had enough space for three victims and was split into three separate columns. "Our first task as a team is to get positive I.D.s on all our vics. After we figure out who these individuals are, we'll be able to piece together who they used to be before being brutally murdered. These I.D.s will and most certainly lead to a pattern and in turn lead us to our man."

He paced back towards the circle, he looked out the glass wall and into the hall noticing the amount of citizens on the floor which was a bit overwhelming. "And I want that bloody crowd out there interviewed right away to get them out of here. Most of them won't be of use, anyway. Let's get to it."

From there on, Klaus decided who would be dealing with what. Damon, as originally planned, was on crowd control with Matt, Tyler and another officer. They quickly began their interviews at their desks with one person at a time.

The other half of Klaus's team were to begin IDing the bodies by going through missing file reports and cold cases.

Fortunately for Caroline, she was permitted to return to her office and work on the incoming cases with Stefan and the remaining officers she had left. She knew that this death house case was going to take some time without a single lead on the suspect. Which meant special stuck-up agent Mikaelson will be here for a while too.

The day carried on and the crowd inside the department had finally dispersed. There were still many families who needed to be heard, but they were promised an interview tomorrow as the officers had to catch up on their reports.

"What a day." Stefan quietly spoke, sitting in the chair in front of Caroline's desk.

She had just gotten off the phone with a family who wanted to know if the toothbrush they brought in had been tested and matched with one of the victims yet. Caroline had to _kindly_ tell them that it will be some time before that is completed and that there were many other families that have to be tested as well. They were not too happy with her answer.

"Ugh. People just don't get it!" She slammed the phone down and leaned back in her chair.

"Yep." Stefan simply agreed, not wanting to get too involved.

She ran a hand through her hair, "It's going to be a lonnggg case."

* * *

><p><strong>an: like it so far? please review and let me know!**

**one a side note, i'm not sure who i want the bad guy to be a.k.a the death house killer (sorry it's not original or cool but whatevs)...that's assuming we get to that point in the story. so i'm open to any suggestions!**

**edit: apparently the site is being picky with I.D. wording so I went in and tried fixing them.**

**follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for any mistakes since I wrote all of this late at night!**

Two weeks went by since the report of the death house case. It was early in the morning and Caroline sat in her office drinking her tea while watching on as special agent Mikaelson was conversing with Damon at his desk. God knows what they were talking about. But Caroline had to give it to Klaus, the case seemed like it wasn't going anywhere. Yet, the special agent has yet to throw up his hands and say, 'I give up. The killer has us outmatched."

Like herself, Klaus would usually work later than everyone else in the department. His determination to catch this guy was quite inspiring. It would be easier to loathe Klaus if he wasn't actually effective at his job, Caroline thought.

Alaric suddenly came marching down the hall with a few men following. That was the cue for the morning meeting to start. Caroline sighed and quickly threw her badge necklet over her head and stood up, grabbing her cup of tea by the handle and walked out.

"Good morning, Blondie." Damon flashed her a grin, knowing all too well her opinions towards the man standing above him. Damon was always looking to stir things up whenever possible in the office.

"Morning, Damon." She murmured while walking past the two.

Klaus simply snickered to himself as she strolled by, not bothering to give him any of her attention. He had hoped that their quarreling amongst one another would cease as time went on, however it hasn't changed in the slightest. She was too competitive to give up.

"Well you're being quite rude today." Damon called after Caroline.

She quickly turned around and shot him a look, "And how am I being rude exactly?" She asked as she placed her open hand on her hip, awaiting his explanation.

"You could greet our guest once in a while, which is common courtesy." He spoke. Klaus stood quietly by, becoming mildly amused.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Since when do you care about common courtesy?"

Damon scoffed, "Please, I practically invented it. Although they can't stay the night, I always make sure my girls go home nice and satisfied. You're always welcome to come and test my theory."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I have a scalding-hot beverage here, Damon. Don't make me use it."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one snared in her crosshairs." Klaus all but muttered, yet loud enough for Caroline to hear.

Caroline laughed while shaking her head, "Oh no, you don't even get a say in the matter. Now if you gentlemen wouldn't mind, we have a meeting to attend. _Your_ meeting, actually." She pointed to Klaus.

Caroline turned on her heel and headed to Klaus' office where the death house case was set up.

"Such a quirky little thing." Damon stood up and pushed his desk chair in.

"I've come to learn." Klaus agreed.

:.:

"Let's get started." Klaus announced to the large group before him, now that everyone had huddled in. "As of today, we currently have positive ID's on all of our bodies discovered in the house. 9 of those bodies all originated from one area and all were receiving heavy paychecks. We're talking seven figure salaries."

"Organized crime?" Alaric questioned from the side.

"Not likely. There is no evident connection to organized crime. But all 9 had inherited their families wealth or were about to take over a family business."

Alaric pondered for a moment, "Well, it seems like we have found our pattern then."

"Correct, yet we do not fully understand what it indicates."

"I believe that we should broadcast this news immediately." Alaric settled.

Caroline had been watching their discussion from the side of the room by paying little attention and drinking her tea. However, Alaric's statement caused her to snap back to reality. She quickly turned to Damon who was standing beside her.

"Is he being serious?" She whispered in shock.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, not knowing if he should agree or disagree with Alaric.

"And what news is that, exactly?" Klaus questioned, his body becoming superficially tense.

"Well, the news that our serial killer is going after the Scrooge McDuck's of society. The people need to know this information so they can be better prepared."

"Alaric –" Caroline tried to speak up, but was cut off by a more incensed Klaus.

"This is the only bloody lead we have been able to come across. It needs to be kept undisclosed for as long as we can keep it." Klaus growled, clenching his fist.

"Klaus, the city is turning into disarray. People are beginning to turn on one another in fear that they may be the killer. Even simple married couples are going at it with one another." Alaric opposed. His men behind him began to silently agree and nod their heads.

"I entirely understand you wanting to reassure the people, however-"

"Good. Then we understand one another." Alaric finished and the meeting ended shortly after. Nothing more was to be discussed.

Klaus looked away from Alaric in irritation to only catch a glance with Caroline who seemed to share his own agitated expression. For a moment, there was this peculiar connection between them. An understanding of some sort. Caroline abruptly looked away and brought her tea to her lips. What the hell was that?

After the meeting had cleared, everyone went back to their usual activities. As of late, two more desks had been set up in Klaus's large office room to help work the case. Damon had usually preoccupied one of those desk while another officer subjugated the other.

The rest of the day carried on and Caroline could feel the work piling up while she was falling behind. She had to go out in the field today to help with a dead body along with the reports to follow. Not to mention her supplements on the death house killer and finding any additional information on the victims.

Time went by and was now 6:30pm. Caroline was finally caught back up, at least for the day. She gathered all her reports for the death house case, picked up her shoulder bag and headed down the hall towards Klaus's room for drop off.

She wordlessly walked in and pretended to not notice his presence. He was currently packing up his own suitcase, also heading out for the night. No one else was in the room.

Caroline quickly placed her reports on his desk's file box and headed to one of the whiteboards. She placed her bag down and picked up an exomarker to write something under one of the victim's profiles.

Klaus had been inspecting her the entire time her back was to him, and was surprised with what she wrote.

"Huh, is that so?" He asked, reading the words she just wrote: _new company._

She turned to face him, "Yep. The brother apparently claimed that they just bought out another business to add onto their prosperity. I guess that makes 10 of our victims." She tried to smile.

"Well done." Klaus sincerely remarked and went back to packing his case.

For a moment, Caroline thought that she was in a trance. Did he really not add on any smart comments to her findings as he usually had? She decided to test the waters. She thought back to one of their previous conversations about take-out, since Damon always ridiculed her about it which only invoked Klaus to chime in.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight? Chinese?" She jokingly asked as she picked up her belongings.

"Well, uh—" He paused briefly, not able to find the words with a small smile forming on his face. Caroline, like usual, snuck a peek of his cute dimples.

"I actually have some plans. A dinner engagement."

Caroline looked away from him and sneered, "Does that mean you have a date?"

"You can call it whatever you please, love."

Was this the reason why he was acting more behaved than usual today? Caroline should have seen the signs, and for some reason, it bothered her. Who the hell would ever want to date this jerk? However the more and more she questioned, the more she became upset about it. This should not be troubling her.

Caroline tried to speak in a hardhearted tone. "Look at you, new to the area and already getting some."

Klaus had to stop her, despite him desiring to see the humiliated look on her face tomorrow when he told her the truth, "It's with my siblings."

And suddenly Caroline's defensive stance changed to embarrassment and…relieved. No, she reasoned, his outside life does not and will not matter to her.

"Oh." Caroline said sheepishly. "Well," She cleared her throat, "Do they live in the area?"

He stopped packing his bag and shook his head and spoke in an icy tone, "No, they are merely visiting. They tend to fly fairly occasionally and always have to bloody stipulate that they be around. I might as well carry them around as my baggage. Soon to be coffins if they keep this up."

Caroline caught a hold of his discomfort and apprehension mentioning those facts. She thought that she would never see the day. The superstar agent Mikaelson bested by his own family.

She grinned. For some reason, she then began to see him in a different light. This exceedingly attractive man standing in front of her no longer seemed like he was merely an agent. What would it be like to see him outside of work? To see him when his mind was not wrapped around a manhunt? Or this family he speaks of?

Caroline laughed and teased, "I suppose one does need to get out and have fun every now and then."

He spoke without missing a beat, "You're one to speak. Perhaps you should as well. It would be good for you, sweetheart."

She was taken back with his response and had to recover, "With the hours I work? There's no time or even any consideration..."

He eyed her more gravely, "I'm serious. Try and make time for it, Caroline. It could very well benefit you."

Since when did he care what she did outside of work? He was continuously giving her pointers and tips but nothing even remotely close to this. The severity from his tone stunned her as she stared back into his blue eyes, "Sure, I'll try."

Klaus nodded his head and picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. Caroline watched as he exited the room. She then swung her bag over her shoulder and looked over all the whiteboards that filled the room. Some were full of information and some had absolutely nothing.

Tomorrow was another day, she thought. She too exited the room and headed home to her one bedroom apartment that had no one waiting for her.

Once she entered, she flipped the lights on and threw her belongings down on the kitchen table. Instead of wasting time and watching her shows, she was going to try to get more work done on the death house case. She opened her bag and brought the files out.

:.:

It was Friday and Caroline arrived to work at her usual time. She headed a brief meeting for her department and went about her usual morning routines after. Around 10:00am was when she was supposed to head to the death house room, or Klaus's room, every day and see how the progression was coming along. However, today she decided to head over at 9:30am, extremely earlier than normal.

She was sitting at one of the unoccupied desks completing her notes when Klaus walked in for the day.

He seemed stunned that she was here. She barely made it on time when needed. He went to his desk to unpack his briefcase after assembling his curious thoughts. Their desks were in opposite ends of the room yet faced one another.

"Someone's determined today." He spoke after she abjured to look up.

"Just doing my job." She swiftly responded and finally glanced over at him. He was dressed as usual, in a suit. The sun was shining brightly down in the large window behind him, illuminating those tousled curls of his. She then smiled to herself.

"So, how did your _dinner engagement_ go last night?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Simply delightful." He spoke in apparent sarcasm. He was about to continue and spout to her concerning his night but decided against it. She wouldn't care in the slightest, he assumed.

Caroline frowned, "That bad, huh?"

"Could have been worse, I suppose. But family will be family."

"Tell me, how many siblings do you have?" She asked, setting down her pen and pushing her papers to the side of the desk.

Klaus didn't waver, "I have four, love. Why the sudden interest?" He asked becoming more attentive to their conversation. He placed his palms on his desk and leaned forward, looking across the room at her.

Caroline shrugged, "Well, it doesn't look like this case is letting up anytime soon. Might as well get to know one another."

"As it would appear." He spoke while he sat down in his chair. "Well, tell me, Caroline. How many siblings do you have?"

She was sure that he probably read up on her file but tossed the notion aside and went along with it, "It's just my mom and me. She's a cop out in Virginia." Caroline explained, trying hard not to sound upset.

"Taking up the family business then?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "I guess so, although it's still not good enough for her. She's basically the superintendent of the town and expected me to be captain already."

Klaus held her gaze for a moment, "I take it you two aren't exactly close?"

"I guess you could say that. The only real alone time I ever got with her was cop stories before bed." Caroline chuckled, recalling some of the only memories she's had with her mother as a child.

The phone at Klaus's desk began to ring and he hesitated before answering, not wishing that their conversation was about to end.

He answered. "Mikaelson."

Caroline pursed her lips as Klaus looked away from her and down at his desk, speaking with whoever called him. She moved the papers that she previously pushed out of the way back in front of her and continued her notes.

Minutes later, Damon entered the room with a handful of papers. He looked at Caroline and stopped in his tracks. He eyed her inquisitively for a moment.

She rolled her eyes at his dumbfounded look and whispered, "_What?_"

_"_Why are you here, Blondie?_"_

She scoffed, "I work here, idiot."

Damon narrowed his eyes and walked to her desk, "You know what I mean."

Caroline set her pen down and leaned back in her chair. "Is it a crime to show up early?"

"You hate working in here. You're never early." He stated, looking around her desk for a reason.

She tilted her head, "Well, thought I'd get a head start so I could leave even earlier." She pitched.

Damon tossed the idea around in his mind and turned to the other desk to set his stack of papers down, "Whatever you say, Barbie. Oh, my baby bro was looking for you."

Caroline leaned forward, "Yeah, I'll go see him in a minute."

The sound of a phone receiver hanging up suddenly echoed throughout the room as Klaus stood up and walked to the door and exited without a word.

Damon clicked his tongue, "He seemed pissed."

"Wonderful." Caroline muttered. She then finished her paragraph and went to see what Stefan needed in the department. Damon walked back with her to grab some items from his desk.

Stefan was sitting at his desk with his legs kicked up on the edge while talking to Matt who was standing beside him.

"Hey, capt." Matt said once he had stopped talking to Stefan.

"Hey, Matt." She looked to Stefan, "You wanted to see me?"

Stefan laughed, "Oh yeah, we're all thinking about going to Cheryl's Saturday. You in?"

Caroline scorned herself for believing that the reason he needed her was important or work related. She thought about his offer, she was already seeing Elena and Bonnie tonight and was planning on work Saturday and Sunday. Her thoughts were then cut short from an annoying sergeant.

"Of course she's in." Damon walked next to her and leaned on Stefan's desk. "Her boyfriend is going to be there."

Her mouth dropped open and she turned to face him, "Excuse me? My boyfriend?"

"Agent Mikaelson. Don't think I don't know." He began to innocently inspect his hand. "You spending more time in there now, it's very obvious."

She became appalled. "For your information, we have _no_ relationship whatsoever. And so what I show up early one day." She crossed her arms, yet a slight blush was forming on her cheeks.

"Mhmm sure."

She couldn't believe Damon. She wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. Matt couldn't help but chuckle, although he turned away to try and hid it, and failed. Stefan stayed reclined back with his legs up, a smile forming on his face.

"You guys are ridiculous." Caroline muttered and uncrossed her arms. "At least I'm not his little puppy dog, following him around all day."

Damon's entertained expression suddenly faded from his face.

Within moments, Klaus came pacing through the department's floor up to the front of the room nearby Caroline and the others.

"I need my team outside in five minutes!" Klaus demanded as his eyes darted throughout the room.

Caroline scanned Klaus, her former chastened look completely gone. "That sounds important."

"We just received a major break in the investigation." Klaus walked over to her as some officers in the room began heading downstairs. "Patrol called and recovered some bloke who's disclosing he escaped the death house killer. He claimed he was captured in the early hours of the morning."

Everyone felt a sense of fortitude with this news.

"Salvatore." Klaus called.

"Yeah?" Damon answered and got off Stefan's desk, standing up straight.

"My apologies. The other Salvatore." Klaus examined Stefan. Stefan became startled and dropped his feet to the floor and quickly stood up.

"I'd like you to join us out there today, that is if Forbes here could spare you. We could use some fresh eyes." Klaus looked over to Caroline with his ever so charming gaze.

Caroline huffed and placed a hand on her forehead, "Uh, yeah. Fine with me."

"So what do you say, mate? I'll grab us all lunch after."

"Um, yeah sure." Stefan unwillingly answered, seemingly taken back by Klaus's request.

Klaus smirked "Great. Rumor has it you have keen observational skills and a knack for apprehending these types of guys. I recently read your report on the Passwater Brother's case and I must say I was rather impressed. Very detailed."

Caroline bit her lip nervously. If Klaus read up on the Passwater Brother's case then he was sure to read up on her report as well. Caroline shivered to the memory and hoped to God he did not read any further into it.

"Stefan also enjoys long walks on the beach and writing down his feelings in his diary." Damon mocked from the side, needing to add his two cents.

"Then we have hell of a lot to talk about." Klaus replied comically.

"Thank you." Stefan boldly answered Klaus, ignoring Damon's statement.

"Are we going to sit around here all day sharing our feelings or are we going to get out there?" Caroline shouted, throwing her hands up.

:.:

The team headed over to the location where the man had supposedly escaped the death house killer. It was a remote area out by an old cemetery. Caroline was in deep conversation with Damon and a few other officers who reported the man. The man was now being treated in an ambulance after suffering a few cuts and bruises.

"How does he know it was the death house killer if the guy was wearing a mask?" Caroline questioned one of the officers.

"He said that the guy who took him admitted it." One of them responded.

Klaus and Stefan both went to the man who had escaped and began to question him.

After about 20 minutes of talking, Caroling walked over to the crept where the man said he was being held but the death house killer. Inside, was Bonnie who was searching for any trace evidence.

"Find anything?" Caroline asked as she walked in, taking an instant disliking to the cobwebs all over.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nah, the place is clean. Either he was just getting started or cleaned the place down before he bolted. Really think this is our guy?"

"I guess the suspect admitted it to our alleged victim." Caroline answered as she inspected the place.

Klaus and Stefan suddenly appeared at the entrance and walked into the large room. Caroline and Bonnie both turned their heads to them.

"If you were the death house killer, would you use a location such as this?" Klaus questioned Stefan.

Stefan surveyed around the room and back outside before answering, "Yeah, I suppose I would."

Klaus crossed his arms and waited for Stefan to explain his reasoning. Stefan went on.

"Well, it's a fairly remote location that's miles away from any residence. I guess it could use some better lighting."

Caroline and Bonnie both laughed, but Klaus kept his hard face while he began to inspect the crypt himself.

"What did the escapee have to say?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed and glanced over to her, "He fits our killer's M.O.. the man is rich and successful in life. He even had similar cuts that we've seen on our other victims. Lucky how the bastard eluded the killer. I wouldn't expect our guy to mess up so easily."

Klaus and Stefan went back into conversing with each other about what the killer did and what he did wrong, hoping to learn more about him.

After a few hours, the team cleaned up. Caroline joined the others for lunch and after went back to the station. She really had to focus for the remaining hours since she desperately wanted her girl's night with Elena and Bonnie.

At 7:00pm she clocked out and headed to the elevator. She was approaching Klaus's room and noticed the lights were already off and the room was vacant as she walked by. He must have already left for the evening, she thought.

She made her way back to her apartment and began preparing for the other two to come over.

Once Elena and Bonnie arrived, with dinner of course, the girls plopped down on Caroline's couches and began eating and gossiping with the tv on in the background.

"So we have this new temp at work and I literally can't stand her!" Elena instigated and took a sip of wine from her glass. "If I could kill someone and get away with it, it would be her."

Caroline and Bonnie both snickered.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Her name is Hayley. But she quickly acquired the name 'Moon Moon' because she is plainly a dumb shit and flirts with every guy who talks to her." Elena then chuckled, "Okay no, that's not how she got the nickname but we refuse to call her anything else."

"Sounds like you have your hands full there." Caroline laughed and took a bite of her food.

"You wouldn't believe it." Elena sighed, "She ratted out 12 other workers who were being the most helpful to her just so she could get on better terms with Marcel's good side. But he hates her too."

"You mean your hot, smoking boss?" Bonnie questioned while raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Hey, he's no longer hot or smoking. Not ever since Stefan." Elena shyly spoke, her voice becoming small.

"Awww." Caroline and Bonnie whined at the same time.

"Yeah well I've already told you two everything there is to know about us so far." Her eyes shifted to Bonnie, "And we all know that you are Jer have been seeing each other." She grinned, since her brother had confessed to liking one of her best friends.

Bonnie instantly reddened, "Well we work with each other every day, what can you expect? We starting working since…"She frowned and looked to Caroline, "that one _particular case_, and now it's all the time that we're together.

"Yeah, yeah." Caroline joked but her smile quickly receded. She began pushing her food around on her plate, not wanting to think about that case. Her thoughts then went back to Klaus. Wondering if he read her report or not.

"You alright, Care?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Caroline quickly answered, trying to smile. "Uh, just an annoying day at work."

Bonnie didn't take notice that Caroline seemed annoyed at work, but Elena made a gesture for Caroline to further elaborate.

Caroline had to lie, but what came out of her mouth instantly made her regret it, "You know that FBI guy I've been talking about?" She spoke to Elena since Bonnie already somewhat knew him.

Elena nodded her head and took another drink of her wine, but keeping her focus on Caroline.

"Special agent cocky?"

"Well, I used to always think that he was this huge jerkoff who was very demanding and rude. But now, things are becoming different." Oh shit, what was she saying?

"Oh yeah? How so?" Elena asked.

"I don't know why it's stressing me out, but he's sort of not pissing me off as much as usual."

"And…that's a bad thing?" Elena's eyes regarded to Bonnie who was equally confused.

"No. The thing is, is that he still acts the same but it's like, I actually enjoy it when he gives attitude. That's what is annoying. I'm the one changing, not him." Her words made no sense to her whatsoever. She didn't know why she didn't make up some excuse about Damon being an ass as he usually was.

Caroline went on, "It's like I'm actually trying to understand him now. The reason why he is the way he is, almost. He reminded me of my mom at first."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Ugh, I have no clue. I guess I'm starting to respect him. Underneath that cocky attitude, he's actually really smart, great at his job, and funny but in a dry and stupid way." She laughed and finished off her wine.

"More wine?" Caroline quickly asked as she stood up and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the wine bottle from the fridge. She feared that she may have spoken too much. Bonnie and Elena's silence from the other room began to worry her.

She walked back into the living room only to see Elena and Bonnie with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Caroline tediously asked as she poured herself another glass.

"You _like_ him!" Elena nearly shouted.

Caroline repeated herself, but her tone becoming sharper. "What?" She turned her head away from them, "No."

"You do. You totally have a crush on this Kloss guy, Care." Elena sneered and held out her glass for more wine.

"_Klaus_." Caroline involuntarily corrected and poured wine into Elena's glass. She walked over to Bonnie to give her more wine as well.

"Oh, now you're becoming defensive of him." Elena teased as she brought the glass up to her lips.

"I don't have a crush on him. He's like my mom, except I don't have to spend all my time trying to get him to notice me like her. He actually pays attention to what I have to say." Caroline spoke. Yet, the truth of her statement made her thoughts go fanatical.

"Looks like he likes you too." Bonnie chimed in, looking to Elena who nodded back in agreement. "I saw the way he was looking at you today out in the field."

"Oh, you two can fuck off." Caroline muttered and walked back into the kitchen to return the wine to the fridge.

Caroline managed to change the subject off of Klaus and work all together as the night went on. Bonnie and Elena both headed home later and Caroline went to sleep.

The next morning, Caroline awoke and went off to the gym for a workout. She returned to her apartment in the afternoon. After showering, she sat at the kitchen table and began reading through her notes on the death house case.

Her phone then vibrated on the kitchen counter. She got up and unlocked the phone only to find a message from Stefan that read:

_ Still coming out?_

The _still_ to his message confused her as she never agreed to go out in the first place. She quickly responded back.

_I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know later. _

She set the phone back down and went back to the papers on her table. Hours seemed to fly by as she brought out her work laptop to do a bit more research.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her front door. Caroline glanced up at the clock on her stove. It was 8:45 now. She quickly walked to the door and peeked through the hole to see who it was. She sighed and opened the door.

"Hey." Caroline greeted.

"Hey. Why are you wearing that?" Elena commented on Caroline's outfit with shock. "Aren't you ready?"

Caroline leaned on the doorframe, "Ready for what?"

"Uh, we're going out. Stefan called me to pick you up."

Caroline laughed. "I never said I'd go."

Elena pieced the puzzle together. "Care, I'm so sorry. He made it sound like you were…" She then caught eye of all the papers on Caroline's table and thought for a moment, "But I think you should come out! You need to get your mind off work."

Caroline's thoughts went back to when Klaus had mentioned the same thing to her not too long ago. Caroline sighed and sauntered back into her apartment, allowing Elena to enter.

"Just give me a few minutes." Caroline muttered in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review :) i'm going to try to lean more off the caroline's work and focus building a relationship with klaus. how that will go, i have no idea yet. **

**follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: so this chapter is only meant to be a filler until i decide where to go next. **

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline walked out of the autumn's cool air and into the warm bar together to only be met by a crowd of people. It seemed like everyone from work was there plus the locals. The second building of the bar was lit up with flashing lights and loud music for the dance floor which was crowded with people.<p>

Caroline decided to go with a less flashy outfit for the evening. She was wearing her short, black leather jacket with a side zip. Under that was a dark blue tank top with hidden red flowers scattered about. She then had on dark blue skinny jeans with high black boots.

Both girls made their way over to the bar where two seats just opened up and ordered some drinks.

"There you are." Stefan wrapped his arms around both girl's shoulders and pecked Elena on the cheek. "We have a tall table on the other side. Meet us over there when you get your drinks."

"Will do." Elena chuckled and playfully pushed him away.

After the girls received their drinks, they headed over to Stefan. He had an open seat next to him, obviously for Elena, and the others were filled nearly by everyone in Caroline's department, besides those who were probably working. Damon was on the other side of Stefan and going down the line was Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie and other officers or detectives. The other seat that was open was the one next to Elena on the end.

Caroline hopped up on the seat next to Elena and placed her drink down on the table.

"Barbie, you're here!" Damon saluted, "Everyone who said she wouldn't show, drink!" He ordered and many others groaned in response but took the drink regardless.

"The party has arrived." Caroline flippantly laughed while she raised her glass and also took a drink.

After greeting those around her, everyone went about chattering with one another as it all became indistinctive to Caroline. She was left sitting on the end, being vulnerable to everyone around her.

She glanced around her 'team' and noticed Matt had his back to the table. It appeared he was conversing with some attractive blonde who Caroline's never seen here before. Which was highly probable since it was a busy Saturday night in Chicago.

Someone unexpectedly tapped on Caroline's shoulder causing her to turn around. He was a younger, yet tall and lean man who she's also never seen before. His brown ruffled hair and dark brown eyes quickly seized her attention, although Caroline felt an ominous firmness about him once he spoke.

"Hello, darling. I couldn't help but notice you. You stick out from the rest of your friends here." He nodded to the loud and rowdy table behind her. Caroline laughed to herself, he had an accent like Klaus. She wondered…

"What do you say, let me buy you a drink?" He charmingly asked while leaning in close to her face. She had to back away. The smell of alcohol on him was disturbing not to mention the personal space he was invading.

"Uh no thanks, I already have one." She stated and affirmed by raising her glass, wishing he would disappear.

"Suite yourself." His eyes then seem to light up in a way that Caroline dared not to deduct upon. "You don't happen to be _the_ Caroline Forbes?"

She hesitated, "I am."

Caroline looked to the others at her table for some form of rescue but they all seemed to be in engulfed in their own conversations. The stranger was exceedingly attractive and noticeably athletic, however Caroline felt a hazardous warning roll off this bad boy facade he was presenting.

"Where are my manners?" He reached for her hand and placed a wet kiss on the back, "My name is Kol and I'm your biggest fan. I had seen your lovely face on the news the other day."

"I didn't realize I had any fans." She mumbled, taking back her hand from his and unnoticeably rubbing the back of it on her pants.

"Of course, sweetheart. I've also heard many stories…"

"Kol, what did I bloody say?" An aggravated voice called from behind Kol.

Caroline scanned over Kol's shoulder to find the owner of the voice and froze in shock. There he was, the superstar agent himself.

Klaus's eyes widened in dismay when he caught sight of Kol's prey and instantly threw his hand on Kol's shoulder, pulling him away.

"Hands off, Nik. I saw her first." Kol protested. Klaus rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Look who's here." Caroline proclaimed. She then recalled Damon's comment the other day about him being here.

She firstly noticed how casually dressed he was, wearing nothing but dark jeans, a henley top with a black leather jacket to cover. His shirt's buttons were undone on top to reveal a necklace Caroline's never seen him wear before. If he looked stunning in suits, he also looked stunning wearing casual clothes.

Caroline wanted to slap herself, what was going on with her mind?

"In the flesh." Klaus snapped, tightening his grip on Kol.

Without having to be explained and ignoring her other thoughts, Caroline made the connection immediately. This was no acquaintance of Klaus, this must have been one of his siblings. Then it made perfect sense. The young man, Kol, did in fact seem like a younger version of Klaus, yet he was not as refined and orderly as his older brother.

Klaus spoke with a growl to his voice, "You'll have to forgive me, love. My brother seems to have lost his head." His hostile eyes locked on Kol's.

"No harm done." Caroline assured as she was becoming more entertained to Klaus's apprehension of his brother.

"Not yet, darling." Kol winked to Caroline who cringed back with repulsion.

"Would you get out of here and go pester someone else before I tear out your liver?" Klaus snarled and released Kol.

Kol shrugged this off as a threat of no consequences, "At least share her when you've finished." He backed away and quickly caught sight of a group of girls dancing in the next room and was gone. Clearly there was something of more importance on his mind.

Klaus watched him depart in irritation and brought his attention back to Caroline.

If that was one of his siblings, Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to meet the rest. Kol alone seemed as though he would be a hand full.

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise to see you out." Klaus spoke, his rage seeming to disappear as quickly as Kol had.

"And I'm surprised to see you here out of all the bars in Chicago." Caroline scowled. Although she did know he was going to be here, she could still give him shit about it. This was her bar, after all.

Before Klaus could come up with an explanation, Damon just so happened to interrupt.

"Klaus, glad to see you made it." Damon exclaimed behind Caroline. He immediately removed himself from his seat and came to shake hands with Klaus.

Of course, she should have known it was Damon who invited Klaus. Caroline could see Damon's game. Getting himself on the good side of Klaus was sure to earn him appraisal from Alaric in the department. Yet, she didn't feel threatened from it.

"Take a seat." Damon gestured next to Klaus. Caroline turned to see that Stefan and Elena were both missing. She had to admit that she wasn't surprised. Yet, Elena was her ride.

"Thanks, mate. Although I'm afraid I can't abandon my siblings who are here."

Damon waved his hand in dismissal, "We'll make room! Have them come over. The more the merrier."

Caroline quickly brought up her drink and finished it. If Kol was eventually coming back over she would desperately need another drink. And what was the idiot Damon doing inviting them over? It was bad enough that he invited Klaus out in the first place. But was it all that bad? It was Klaus's suggestion in the first place that she got out more.

She decided she could still be annoyed at Damon either way.

"I see my sister Rebekah is already getting acquainted with the former quarterback." Klaus crossly eyed Matt and the blonde who he was still chatting with.

"That's your sister?" Damon mouthed in disbelief.

Klaus raised a questionable eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

Damon looked from Rebekah back to Klaus a few times, "I just don't see the family resemblance. That's all."

If Caroline knew Damon like she did, she would have bet that he planned on making some move on her later in the evening once Matt was away. However, knowing she was Klaus's sister made things a bit of a challenge. And Caroline loved to see Damon squirm.

But Rebekah and Klaus looked nothing alike. Come to think of it, Kol also did not bear a resemblance to Klaus as much as a brother would, either. Caroline shrugged, some siblings just stick out from the rest.

"Back in a tick." Klaus muttered and left them.

Her anger at Damon returning, Caroline quickly hit him on the shoulder once Klaus was out of view, "What are you doing?!"

"What? Can't we all pretend to be friends outside of work as well?" He smirked.

"No." Caroline answered. "I'm going to need another drink." She leapt down from her seat and headed in the direction of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review! **

**what do you think should happen? i'm looking for some tips or thoughts to help me write the next chapter! **

**i was also debating whether Finn should be there or not. i don't know much about his character and haven't read much fanfic on him to get an idea. but i'll go with whatever you guys think! **

**sorry if anyone seems ooc. it's been awhile since i've watched the shows :(**

**p.s. I thank everyone for the reviews so far :) they really help keep the writing process flow much easier! **


End file.
